


Teach Me

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coupzi, Jicheol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon's never kissed anyone before. He's seen it in the movies and in public, but he's never actually done it. He wants to learn, so who better to ask than Seventeen's leader himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> “Oh, it's not that hard,” says Seungcheol as he smirks.
> 
> Jihoon stares at Seungcheol with a pout and he knows he's blushing, but he still wants to experience it, so he thinks What the hell, who better to ask than Seventeen's leader himself? 
> 
> "Then teach me!"

Jihoon's never kissed anyone, hell, he's never even been in a relationship before. But from what he's heard, it's not such a bad experience. He's seen it everywhere, in public, in the movies, and he's even dreamed about it, but he's never actually done it, and he was getting curious, well curiosity doesn't really seem to express what he's feeling right now. He's more like, what's the word... ah yes, he's desperate for it, but it's something very intimate and he can't really just ask someone to do with him.

He's currently watching a movie with Seungcheol and the other members are somewhere off shopping for utilities and such. And just as he's mentioned before, there's a kissing scene. He feels awkward at first. He knows Seungcheol is very experienced with kissing and being in a relationship and all, and he can't help but feel a little jealous and it's not because he's kissed someone, but because someone's kissed him.

He wonder's if he should ask him how it feels, but he can't bring himself to actually do it. He's embarrassed. He sneaks a glance at him and he can see that Seungcheol's very much into the movie, so he decided not to ask. He doesn't want to distract him from something he's obviously into, so he keeps quiet. Finally the kissing scene is over and he feels like he can breath. His mind isn't on the movie, he's thinking about what it would be like to kiss someone. He supposes that it's not exactly how they portray it in the movie, but he's not ready to debunk that just yet. After a few minutes, the movie comes to yet another kissing scene and Jihoon just might groan. It feels like they're mocking him. He can just imagine the actors putting on the scene just so they can show off to all of those people who haven't had their first kiss yet. He can't hold it in anymore.

“What does it feel like,” he say's before he can stop himself. He turns to Seungcheol. Well, he's already voiced his question and there's nothing he can do about it now.

Seungcheol turns to him. “What do you mean?” he asks.

“What does it feel like? You know, to kiss someone?” he says, trying to hide his embarrassment. Seungcheol turns off the TV and turns his whole body to him.

“You've never done it before?” he asks. He knows Jihoon's never been in a relationship before, but he at least thought the younger male would at least have had his first kiss, he's too cute not to have it yet.

“No, I've..., before” Jihoon say's in an inaudible voice.

Seungcheol couldn't quite catch that. “What did you say?” he asks.

“I said I've never.... before,” Jihoon repeats, but he says just as inaudibly as he did last time.

“You have to speak louder I can't hear you,” says Seungcheol, he knows what he wants to say, but he wants to hear it from Jihoon.

“I SAID I'VE NEVER KISSED SOMEONE BEFORE!” Jihoon shouts. His cheeks grow red and he wants to hide in a hole forever.

“Oh, it's not that hard,” says Seungcheol as he smirks. He swears a blushing Jihoon is the equivalent of a precious angel, a pink haired angel, but none the less an angel.

Jihoon stares at Seungcheol with a pout and he knows he's blushing, but he still wants to experience it, so he thinks _What the hell, who better to ask th_ _a_ _n Seventeen's leader himself?_

“Then teach me!” he says. Seungcheol chokes on air, did he hear right? Was Jihoon asking him for a kiss? Well, not exactly asking for it, but asking to teach him, but a kiss none the less. 

He waits until he can properly breath. “You're asking  _me_ to help  _you_ with kissing?” he said just to clarify that he wasn't hearing things. 

“Yeah,” Jihoon says as if it was the most simplest thing in the world. 

“I mean if you don't want to, then I guess I'll just ask someon—”

“No, no, no I'll help you. I'll help you. No need to ask someone else.” Seungcheol was not about to let that happen.

“Thank you,” said Jihoon with a smile that Seungcheol was sure could outshine the sun.

He cleared his throat. Okay, how was he going to do that. He was no stranger to kissing, but he had never actually _taught_ someone.

Jihoon on the other hand was waiting for instruction. He felt giddy all of a sudden. He was about to get his first kiss and from Seungcheol no less. He was feeling nervous, what if he wasn't good enough. He couldn't bare to disappoint Seungcheol.

He was brought of his thoughts by Seungcheol. “Okay we'll start off by um having you close your eyes,” said Seungcheol as Jihoon did just that.

'Well, no time like the present,' he thought as he went in for the kill, but he accidentally bumped his nose with Jihoon's.

“Ouch!” said Jihoon as he opened his eyes and rubbed his nose.

“I said kiss not hurt me.”

Seungcheol laughed at the scene in front of him. Jihoon was adorable, even if he would probably be seriously hurt if he said that out loud.

“Okay, okay I'm sorry,” he said.

“Okay close them again. I promise I won't hurt you,” he said. This time he tilted his head to the side as Jihoon closed his eyes again. He leaned in once again, this time he made sure he wouldn't bump into Jihoon. He could feel Jihoon's breath on his face and he went in for the kiss. He gently placed his lips on Jihoon's and moved his lips against Jihoon's. Now that he gathered his thoughts, he was able to take charge, but the same could not be said for Jihoon. 

Jihoon's heart was beating nervously as he waited for Seungcheol to kiss him. He was about to open his eyes, when he suddenly felt a gentle pressure on his lips. He could feel Seungcheol move against his lips, but Jihoon stood there frozen. He didn't know what to do. He tried moving his lips as well, but it a bit sloppy, which only earned him a chuckle from Seungcheol. 

He parted from him. “What's so funny?” he asked as he crossed his arms. 

“Nothing, it's just I thought you would be a little too hesitant to kiss back, but it seems you're eager to learn,” he teased. Jihoon's blush worsened. 

“So was that it then?” he asked. Seungcheol shook his head. 

“Nope, we still have a bit more,” he said as he instructed Jihoon to close his eyes again. This time Seungcheol scooted closer to Jihoon and grabbed the sides of his face. He brought his face closer to his and kissed him again. This time Jihoon went straight for it and kissed him back. Seungcheol held Jihoon's face as he they both moved their lips against the others. Jihoon was getting better at it, but nothing prepared him for what was about to happen next. 

Seungcheol took things further and traced his tongue on Jihoon's lips. Jihoon gasped and Seungcheol took it as his chance to slid e his tongue inside Jihoon's mouth. Jihoon hands went up to where Seungcheol had them against his face, but he didn't stop the kiss. He just let his hands rest against Seungcheol's. He could feel Seungcheol's tongue move around and when it touched his, he felt he was on cloud nine. He felt dizzy, but he didn't stop there. It was his turn to take the lead and he pushed Seungcheol until his back hit the couch. Jihoon was now on top of him. Jihoon was getting the hang of it and he was feeling butterflies in his stomach, but that didn't stop him from pushing his tongue in Seungcheol's mouth. He felt Seungcheol smile and he separated for air. 

They stayed in that position, gasping for air, when they heard the door open and Junhui walked in. He assessed the situation.

“I don't even want to know,” he said as he turned right back outside the door.

Seungcheol and Jihoon turned back to each other. They were still trying to breath properly and Jihoon was still sitting on top of Seungcheol.

“So uh I don't think I have it down quite yet,” he said.

“Yeah, yeah I think we need to practice a little more,” he said as they went back in for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
